


The Feeling Your Bring to Me (Sticks and Stones)

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Coming In Pants, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be wrapped up in threadbare flannel instead of ribbons and bows, but Baekhyun is still the sweetest Christmas gift Chanyeol has ever received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling Your Bring to Me (Sticks and Stones)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 24/12/2012

It’s one of their rare evenings off in the run up to Christmas, and instead of getting a, frankly, overdue full night of sleep, the twelve of them decide to gather in K’s living room and watch a film. There’s half eaten boxes of pizza strewn over the table and the tired, weary bodies of boys scattered all over the couch and floor. 

Chanyeol had been one of the first to claim a comfy spot and he’s almost dozing on Wufan’s shoulder when Baekhyun pads into the living room. His threadbare pyjama bottoms hug tightly to the soft curve of his ass, and Chanyeol jerks awake almost instantly; he has to bite at his own knuckles to stop himself leaping up and throwing Baekhyun over the arm of the sofa in front of the entire band.

Baekhyun hovers awkwardly by the tv, carefully assessing whose seat to steal, but before Chanyeol can beckon him over, Jongin pats Baekhyun playfully on the backside and then, with an arm around his waist, tugs Baekhyun down onto his lap. Baekhyun lets out a bark of a laugh and squirms around on Jongin's thighs. Chanyeol muffles a whimper behind his knuckles and readjusts his pillow as discreetly as possible until it covers his lap. He doesn't miss the snort from his side and he digs his elbow into Wufan's ribs. 

Chanyeol turns away, tries to direct his attention back to the tv, but then there's a familiar, high pitched squeal from the corner and when Chanyeol peeks over at them, he can barely hold back a whimper. Jongin has one hand clamped firmly around Baekhyun's hip, the other splayed across his shoulder blade as he blows roughly over the sensitive spot in the dip of Baekhyun's neck. His eyes are squeezed shut as he thrashes in Jongin's grip, and there’s a tiny part of Chanyeol that kind of wants to punch Jongin when Baekhyun slips off his lap and into the splayed v of Jongin's firm thighs.

Baekhyun is still giggling when Jongin meets Chanyeol's gaze over his shoulder. With a knowing smirk and a quirk of his eyebrows, Jongin slides both hands down to Baekhyun's hips and leans in close, lips brushing against his earlobe. Baekhyun listens intently and he’s smiling as he pulls away. With a final pat to his ass, Baekhyun climbs up from Jongin's lap. 

He glances coyly over his shoulder and then Baekhyun disappears into the kitchen. Chanyeol almost trips over Wufan's outstretched legs in his haste to follow. 

When he pushes the door open, Baekhyun is bent over the kitchen table to examine their schedule, and Chanyeol nearly swallows his own tongue. Soft blue plaid pulls tight over the swell of Baekhyun's ass; the click of the kitchen door swinging shut catches his attention. Chanyeol actually whimpers at the way Baekhyun's ass jiggles as he straightens up and smiles, low and pleased, at Chanyeol.

"Are you alright?" Baekhyun asks, leaning back into the counter. Chanyeol clenches and unclenches his fingers into his sweatpants.

"I- I just," Chanyeol stutters. Baekhyun's grin takes on a salacious turn, and he reaches out to drag Chanyeol close by the strings of his hoodie. 

"You looked so tense," he murmurs and trails one hand down to link long fingers around Chanyeol's wrist. He straightens up and then, Chanyeol's breath catches in his throat as Baekhyun guides his hand round until his palm is pressed flat against his ass cheek. "Oh." Chanyeol gasps. Baekhyun laughs and reaches up to nip at his chin. "If you didn't want me to sit with Jongin, you should have just said."

Baekhyun winds the string around his fingers and leans in close to murmur against Chanyeol's lips, "I didn’t know you were the jealous type, but now-" he presses a fleeting kiss to Chanyeol's mouth, "I guess we should thank Jongin." At the mention of Jongin's name, Chanyeol digs his fingers roughly into Baekhyun's pyjama clad ass, preening inwardly at the shudder that he feels run through Baekhyun's body.

" _Oh._ " Baekhyun slips his thigh between Chanyeol's legs and Chanyeol smiles shakily as he slides his other hand down. Baekhyun rocks back into his palms and it takes all of Chanyeol's self control not to bend him back over the kitchen table and yank his pyjamas down. "I've been waiting for this all day," there's a barely audible shake to Baekhyun's voice, now, and Chanyeol clutches at Baekhyun more firmly. He edges one hand down, presses a finger between the crease of Baekhyun's cheeks, through the worn cotton, until Baekhyun is almost yowling and Chanyeol has to pull back, mindful of their entire band barely ten feet away in the next room. 

"Don't stop," Baekhyun pants. 

"But everyone's-" Chanyeol nods vaguely in the direction of the living room. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. "It's fine. They'll all see my boner if we go back out there, anyway." Chanyeol's about to protest some more, but then Baekhyun is twisting in his hold and bracing his body weight on his forearms, bending himself forward over the table. His pants stretch over the expanse of his ass and thighs, and Chanyeol is this close to having a coronary. "Come on," Baekhyun hisses when Chanyeol doesn't move. "Chanyeol, come on, please. You better not make me do this myself, for fucks sake." 

Chanyeol really doesn't think that Baekhyun's in any position to be giving him orders, but he edges forward anyway, hooking his fingers under the waistband and pulling Baekhyun's pants down. "Christ, Baek," Chanyeol whispers. No matter how many times they do this, Chanyeol will never get over the sight of Baekhyun like this. He palms Baekhyun in both hands and then, before he can speak, he carefully eases one finger into him.

He slides in slowly, all the way to the knuckle, and Chanyeol's mindful of the fact they don't have any lube. "I'm not-" he starts, "Baek. Baek, I can't, I'm not fucking you like this." Chanyeol's free hand kneads into the globes of Baekhyun's ass as he speaks, "I don't want to hurt you." 

Baekhyun nods frantically and pushes back into the length of Chanyeol's finger. "Fine, fine, whatever, just- Chanyeol, more, come on." Chanyeol drops a gentle kiss just below Baekhyun's ear as he carefully eases another finger in. He sees Baekhyun's grip on the table go white knuckled. He's panting steadily, now, body torn between rocking up into Chanyeol's hand and trying to seek friction for his cock. Chanyeol's free hand is too preoccupied with Baekhyun's ass to worry about the way he’s smearing pre-come up the table leg.

The tension in Baekhyun's body has him stumbling over the pyjamas still tangled around his ankles. Chanyeol anchors him to the table with his thighs either side of Baekhyun's hips. He guides a third finger in and Baekhyun practically howls, voice barely muffled by the hard granite, and Chanyeol is fucking _sure_ he can hear Jongin cackling next door. 

He's not going to last much longer, though, his cock hard and straining against his sweatpants. From the way he's rubbing up against the table, Chanyeol's sure Baekhyun won't either, and he twists his fingers with renewed vigour. 

Baekhyun's t-shirt has ridden up over his back and Chanyeol mouths at his spine, tastes salt where sweat is pooling at the base of his back, and all Chanyeol can hear now is a litany of his own name pounding in his ears. He scissors his fingers and then Baekhyun goes impossibly tight around him, jerking back into Chanyeol's chest as he comes with a noise that Chanyeol could only describe as a wail. 

Chanyeol crushes Baekhyun forward into the table. The heat spilling from his body is almost unbearable, and then Chanyeol is coming, in his underwear like a teenager, wet and sticky and untouched.

Chanyeol groans weakly as he stumbles back, drawing his fingers out of Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun spasms slightly and his body sags against the table without Chanyeol there to hold him up. 

"Asgkjakl," he babbles and Chanyeol smiles, reaches down to pull Baekhyun’s pyjamas back up his legs. He hisses when Chanyeol's knuckles brush the underside of his cock. 

"Sorry." Baekhyun shakes his head and props himself up on shaking forearms. Chanyeol comes to his side and his smile is almost pleased at the sated glaze over Baekhyun’s eyes.

"Did you-?" Baekhyun starts, giving him a once over, and Chanyeol flushes. "Y-yeah." His gaze drops to the dark patch on Chanyeol's grey bottoms and his grin is almost devious. 

"I always knew you were an ass man, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol's cheeks burn as he brushes Baekhyun's sweaty hair from his eyes then steps back. He's about to help Baekhyun up when he sees- "Oh, shit."

"What?" Baekhyun pushes away from the table. He sways slightly and grasps at Chanyeol's bicep for support. "You," despite himself, Chanyeol can't help but laugh. "You got spunk all over the table leg. And-" Chanyeol's shoulders shake, "and on the chair, look."

"Oh, shit." Baekhyun echoes, "Kyungsoo's going to kill us. He hates it when people make a mess in the kitchen." Chanyeol's still laughing, and Baekhyun punches him weakly. "I don't know what you're laughing at. You made me do this, he'd going to kill you, too." 

Chanyeol snorts and pulls Baekhyun into a headlock. It's nothing a little Febreeze won't clear up. Kyungsoo is scary and protective over the kitchen but, Chanyeol thinks as Baekhyun pushes him away with a slap, his movements languid and heavy, it was worth it.


End file.
